


Dont tease me with something I cant have

by AvengeTheFangirls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Smut, Authors first time writing smut, Bucky Barnes is a dirty talker, Bucky barnes has a biting kink, Bucky gives him more than just a hug wink wink nudge nudge, Everyone is a good bro, First Kiss, Getting Together, Graphic Descriptions of Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Natasha is protective of tony, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pining Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Needs a Hug, handjobs, tony is totally into it, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheFangirls/pseuds/AvengeTheFangirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is head over heels in love with Bucky Barnes. And Bucky Barnes is head over heels in love with Tony Stark.<br/>Why is this a problem?<br/>Because they're both idiots and they both think the other doesn't want them. <br/>Here comes the miscommunication while they both desperately pine over one another.<br/>***<br/>This is my first time writing smut I'm sorry please don't throw anything at me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont tease me with something I cant have

"It was an unnecessary risk but you took it anyways! I told you to swing back and you just-" Tony tugs on his hair "You almost died  Bucky!" Bucky stares at the enraged engineer with barely masked confusion.  
"Uh. I didn't though." Bucky said with a raised eyebrow. What was Tony's problem here? Everyone on the team faces death as a constant. 

"No, but I ran the numbers! There was a 87% chance that you'd die!" Tony screamed. 

"There were people-" 

"I could have gotten them out!"

"There wasn't enough time." The building had been close to collapsing and all Bucky had heard were people screaming for help, he hadn't bothered to listen to Tony.  
Tony slams his fist into his desk, and Bucky's head shoot ls up in surprise. Tony was glaring at him hard.  
"I had to carry your unconscious body out of a building that had begun to collapse,because you'd been hit in the head. I thought you were dead." Tony's voice is barely above a whisper now and Bucky had to strain to hear it, after all the screaming that'd happened a moment ago.  
"I'm sorry Tony. For scaring you but-" he softens his gaze.

"If I could go back in time and redo it over, I'd do everything the same." Bucky states softly.

Bucky doesn't even register it when Tony crosses the lab and has him pressed against the wall within the span of a few seconds. It actually takes a moment for Bucky to register because 1 how had he let himself get pinned, his reflexes were usually too good for that, and 2 wow shit Tony was pressed against him, no please this is the worst time to get a boner-

"You. Need to stop. Being so. God. Damn. Reckless!" He smacks his hand against the wall for emphasis and all Bucky can do is gawk at him. His eyes catch on the way Tony's eyebrows are crinkled together and he had the sudden urge to smooth them out with his thumb.  
Then he swallows and he can respond finally.

He throws on a smirk and lowers his voice a couple octaves when he replies. "Anyone ever tell you you're hot as hell when you're angry?"

Tony blinks. Once. Twice. Bucky takes the moment to duck under Tony's arm.

"Won't make reckless decisions. Promise. Sorry for scaring you." He says with a satisfied smirk and turns on his heel while Tony gapes at him.

Its the first time he's rendered Tony Stark speechless.

 

***

 

Bucky watches as a sleep deprived Tony wanders into the kitchen.

"Hey Tones." Bucky greets and gets a groan in response. Ah how he loves morning Tony.

"Coffee." Tony grumbles, stumbling towards Bucky who is conviently placed by the coffee maker.

"Ah ah. My coffee. Clint drank most of it this morning. There's enough for one mug. Make your own." Tony stands in front of Bucky and pouts before his hand shoots around Bucky and grabs the mug handle, taking a quick drink.

Bucky let's out a surprised huff before he grabs the sleep deprived genius around the waist and turns him so he's pressed against Bucky, with his back to the kitchen counter.

"Nuh uh. Age before beauty." He grins at the genius who looks thoroughly ruffled and surprised. "Besides, you're hot enough without any warm beverages." Tony's jaw drops and Bucky grabs the coffee mug before stepping away. Tony let's out a surprised squeak and stares at Bucky, wide eyed.

Grinning, Bucky turns and takes his coffee to his room, but not before catching a quiet "fuck" whispered under Tony's breath.

 

***

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"  
"Oh shit!"  
"No don't you dare."  
"Imma do it!"  
"Tony I swear to god if you- You did it didn't you?"  
"Aha!"  
"Son of a bitch!"  
"Ha eat dust you- did you just fucking blue shell me!?"

"Aha!" Bucky turns on the track and grins as his cart passes Tony's, setting him into first place. "It's Mario kart! I'm Mario! I'm destined to be the winner!"

"You-" Tony growls and tails behind Bucky.  
Bucky notices Rosalina quickly catches up with his slower cart and soon Tony is in first.

"Ha! I see victory! Nobody can't beat Rosalina, not even Mario!"

Bucky sneeks a glance ar Tony's screen and sees his character approaching the finish so he does the only thing he can think of.

He pitches himself at Tony, who is seated at the opposite end of the couch, and plants his lips firmly onto Tony's.

Tony drops the remote and Bucky gives himself a moment to give all he has into the kiss, as if it were real, before pulling back and speeding across the finish line.  
Tony is staring, wide eyed, and by the time he's regained focus, he's in 7th place and is passed by Bowser as well.  
Tony doesn't even bother picking up his remote before standing up and turning.

"You... cheated..." Tony manages before turning and practically sprinting out of the room.

As Bucky stares at the place Tony once stood, he finds it hard to relish in his victory.

 

***

 

Bucky stumbles into the workshop, slightly drugged and feeling like he'd been hit by a bus.

"Tony-" he gasps out and hears the voice of JARVIS.

"Sir, master Barnes seems to be in a state of distress." The AI stated and a moment later Tony's worried gaze is in front of his own.

"Buck? James! Can you hear me?" Bucky is pretty sure Tony's screaming but all he can focus on is the pain. Oh God the pain it hurts so much.

"Hey!" Tony screamed at him. "Don't pass out! If you pass out I'll -"

"Arm." Bucky gasps out. "Hurts. Help. Please." Tony hisses for a moment before throwing buckys (non metal) arm around his shoulders and boosting him up, dragging him to the couch.

Once settled onto the couch, Tony stares at the arm a moment.

"It's trashed." Tony says. "It can't be fixed." 

"Take it off." Bucky grunts and Tony stares. 

"Are you sure you-"

"Off! Please I-" he cuts himself off with a scream and Tony shoots across the workshop, returning with some tools that Bucky doesn't take the time to recognize. There's a tearing pain in  his shoulder, as if his arm was being torn off, and he had to look down just to assure himself it wasn't but there was just Tony, doing who knows what.

There's another pinch and Bucky screams again, arm shutting down, before suddenly the soldier takes over.  
Bucky sits helpless to watch as the shoulder shoves Tony off of him and throws him onto the floor with one hand.

"Yield soldier." Tony says evenly, trying to stand.

"I have a mission." The winter Soldier says as he grabs Tony around the neck with his not metal hand, and lifting Tony a few inches off the ground.

"No... no mission." Tony gasps out. Bucky feels the soldiers confusion as he speaks.

"No mission?"

"No." Tony says. "But your arm needs repairs. I'm going to fix it."

"Repair?"

"Yes now let me go, soldier!" It's a command. The soldier knows to follow command. The soldier releases his grip and Tony crumples to the ground.

"Are you Hydra?" The soldier hisses.

"No." Tony gasps. "No im Tony Stark. You know me. I'm a friend."

"Not Hydra?"

"Not Hydra." Tony confirms.

"Good." And the soldier shuts down, bringing Bucky forth.

"Tony!" Bucky exclaims, kneeling and trying to do something with his one good hand while his metal one remains limp.

Tony is gasping for breath.

"Failsafe." He says between breaths. "Calls the soldier- when you- shut- fuck- shut off the- arm. Hydra inst-installed." 

"I'm sorry." Bucky feels like that's not nearly enough.  
"Not- your fault."

Bucky stares at the gasping mechanic and try to think of something to do to help.

Finally, Tony catches his breath, and he leans into Bucky.

"How'd you muck it up this bad?"

"Infiltrated a Hydra base, I don't really remember much." Which means the Soldier had taken over.

"Alright."

They stay, sitting on the floor in silence for a few minutes.

"Well. Thanks for fixing me up gorgeous, you wanna get back to that? I'll let you take me apart, and I mean more than just the arm." He winks.

Tony's face goes pink but suddenly he looks Immensely sad and Bucky feels like an asshole.

"Hey what? No don't be upset I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. It's nothing."

"No what did I do? Tony please?"

"I-forget it. Was nothing." Bucky wants to press but Tony has that closed off expression, and he knows Tony won't say anything, so Tony just works on the arm in silence.

 

***

 

Tony passes him a plate of breakfast - eggs, bacon and sausage - with a small smile.

"Thanks sweet cheeks." Bucky says, blowing Tony a kiss. "Hey, you wanna trade,ill take your sausage for my bacon?" He offers innocently.

"What?" Tony says. "No I love breakfast sausages."

Bucks grin turns dirty. "Oh I can give you a different type of sausage if you wanna meet me in my room later."  
The other avengers heads pop up from their spots at the table and Tony looks at his feet.

"You know, I'm not that hungry, I'll just bring this to the lab with me." Tony says, sounding slightly choked.

"Wait tony-" Clint calls after him but the genius is already gone. Bruce quickly excuses himself and follows him.

Bucky wasn't expecting the swat to the back of the head that he received from Steve.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Asshole!" Steve hisses and Natasha is suddenly in his face.

"Don't you dare!" She hisses. "How dare you twist Tony's feelings and flirt with him when you know how he feels and have no intention of returning his feelings."

"What?!" Bucky exclaimed, bewildered. Feelings? What?

"You manipulate Tony's emotions so that it's not bad enough that you shot him down, but now you've got to taunt him with what he can't have!" 

"Can't have? Advances? What are you talking about?!"  
She snarls at him and he sees Clint doing basically the same. Even Steve is frowning at him. 

"All the times when he compliments you and you grin and swat at him and go "aw thanks bro or whenever he asks you to dinner and you give him some shitty joke or comment about him "not being your type"! He shares his emotions with you, and you take advantage of that. He shows him the side of him he hides from everyone else, and you just harass him!"

"Wait! He was serious?!" Bucky exclaims. "He actually wanted to have dinner!?" All those offers for dinner, or to go out and see a movie... Bucky thought he'd been yanking his chain, or meant just as friends! He turned him down because he didn't want to fall even deeper in love with him!

"Of course he was serious you idiot!" Clint hisses. "Have you not seen how he looks at you? How he has smiles that only come out when you're around?"

Bucky blinks at them.

"I thought-"

Natasha facepalms.

"Fix this." She commands, poking him in the chest. "Go. Right. Now. Tell him you love him or whatever. That you want to have little stark-barnes babies with him! Just go!" She hisses and he doesn't need to be told twice.  
He races down to the workshop, practically throwing himself at the  doors.

"JARVIS can you-"

"I'm afraid sir has restricted all access to the workshop, yours included." The AI almost sounded apologetic.

"Is he taking messages?"

"He has not told me not to." JARVIS replied.

"Ask him how many times he thinks my arm could punch this glass before it breaks."

Bucky hears the click of locks a few seconds later, and smirks.

Opening the door, he's greeted by AC/DC blasting, and the sound of metal clanging.

"Tony!" Bucky screams, trying to be heard over all the noise. Tony it tinkering with an iron man suit and either doesn't hear or doesn't care.

"JARVIS kill the music please." The music turns off immediately, leaving a faint ringing in buckys ears, and Tony levels a glare at him.

"Hey! You can't just threaten me and then barge in here, and then shut off my music!" 

"I want to talk." Bucky replies. 

Tony grins, but it's so fake and it looks like a snarl really. "Oh? Do you wanna braid eachothers hair as well?"

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and paint eachothers toenails while we're at it." He quips.

Tony sighs, and now he just looks tired, and Bucky realizes that this isn't "Anthony Stark" billionaire, genius, Avenger. It's Tony. Plain and bare. "What do you want Barnes?" And ouch, that's the first time Tony's  called him Barnes since he moved in.

"I'm sorry." Bucky says. "Im a complete asshole, if you don't already know,a and I didn't realize I was... hurting you..." he takes a deep breath before continuing. "To be fair, I didn't even know about your feelings. Too caught up in my own to realize that all this time they were being returned. I thought you thought of me platonically. Didn't realize you been asking me on dates. Thought they were more "let's go for drinks and be pals" with emphasis on the 'no homo'" Tony snorted and Bucky gave a soft smile. "If I'd have been any less of an idiot I'd have asked you out by now, but instead I've been hurting you and making you upset and I know I'm an asshole Tony I'm so sorry but please give me a chance to make it up to you-" and oh. Bucky thought. That's really nice. And then his brain kicked in and suddenly it was screaming at him. 

KISS BACK!!! 

So he did. He placed his hand softly o the geniuses jaw and he tipped his head up, while also bending his own down to make their kiss more comfortable.  
Tony made a sort of keening sound in the back of his throat as he pushed his lips against Buckys fiercely, moving closer and pressing Bucky up against one of the tables.

Buckys metal hand found its way under Tony's shirt, and he ran his fingers over the man's bare stomach, relishing in the shiver he got in return, and kissing back just as fiercely.

Suddenly Tony's lips were pulling away from his own and Bucky let out a whine as he chased after Tony's mouth. Tony just chuckled, low and filthy, before reattaching his lips to Buckys collarbone.  
Bucky let out a soft moan as Tony began to suck softly and he wound his right hand into the engineers hair gripping it hard.

Tonys eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, soft but low, and Bucky grinned. "You like that? He asked in a husky voice. "Like having your hair pulled like a dirty little whore? You Do don't you doll?" He gave another sharp tug and Tony's head tipped back, revealing his face, flushed and panting, before he leaned forward and bit down, hard on Bucky's shoulder, releasing an obscene groan from the supersoldier.

"Fuck, Tony your mouth." Buckys voice cut into a whine as Tony worried the sensitive skin between his teeth. 

"Oh fuck, the things I'd do to you-" Bucky babbled. He never had been able to stay particularly quiet when he was being pleasured. "God, I want to feel your tongue all over me. God I wonder how those lips would feel wrapped around my cock-" Tony let out a loud groan and placed his forehead into the crook of buckys neck, breathing heavily. "Or maybe youd want me to taste you?" Bucky grins as Tony's hands grip his waist. "Let me take you apart with my tongue. Have you writhing underneath me. Begging for me to touch you. Maybe I'd tie your hands down, force you to take only what you're given." Tony's breath picked up, hot on his neck, and the grip on his hips was harder.

"Bu-uucky." Tony whined, when Bucky pressed their hips closer together, holding Tony against him. His right hand trailed to the waistband of Tony's jogging pants and slid a hand into them. Tonys breath hitched as buckys hand wrapped around his shaft and he started jerking him off.

"Then, when I finally decide that you'd had enough, I'd undo your pants. Slowly, teasing, leaving you gasping for release. And I'd lower myself slowly, and take your head in my mouth, swirl my tongue around your slit. And then I'd take you whole, let your hips buck into my mouth, let you use me." Tony gasped against Buckys neck as his hand pumped up and down his cock.

"Then, once you're about to come, I'd release you, go back to teasing you, leaving love bites all over you. On your thighs. Your hips. Your neck and collar. Your jaw. Leave little bruises, and let everyone see that youre mine." He tips his head back as Tony licks and sucks at his Adams apple. "Only mine."  
"Yours." Tony gasps out, and fuck if that's not the hottest thing Bucky's ever heard in his life.

"But- fuck- but I wouldn't touch, with anything but my mouth. Leave you begging and straining."

"Then, I'd give you a treat." He lowers his voice to a whisper. 

"I see how you look at the arm." He grinned wickedly. "How would you like it, if that hand was wrapped around your dick?" 

That was enough to bring Tony to climax, buckys name tumbling from his lips. Said like a prayer, and a curse, and a promise all at once. 

Finally, he slumped against the taller man, taking his breath in gasps.

"You alright there doll?" Bucky purred into Tony's ear. 

Tony muttered something into his chest and Bucky chuckled. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He picked Tony up bridal style and carried the genius to his room.  
He placed Tony softly only the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"я люблю тебя." Bucky murmured softly against Tony's temple, before turning on his heel and heading to the bathroom to jerk off like a horney teenager.

The end <3


End file.
